Mi maldito error
by fifiabbs
Summary: Hiruma comete el grave error de dejar ir al amor de su vida y ahora debe ver como Mamori une su vida a la de otro hombre...


Mi maldito error

Era un hermoso día de primavera, el cielo azul totalmente despejado no tenía una sola nube opacando su belleza y con un sol radiante… casi tan radiante como la chica de vestido blanco, su largo cabello castaño se mecía con cada paso que ella daba, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo especial debido a la emoción que sentía en esos momentos, Anezaki Mamori lucía hermosa… incluso más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Oculto desde las sombras, se puede observar la silueta de un chico alto y delgado, pero de cuerpo bien formado. Su cabello teñido de un color tan dorado como el mismo sol no estaba alborotado como acostumbraba tampoco llevaba sus amadas armas consigo y mucho menos desbordaba ésa energía de siempre y es que tal vez… éste sería el primer día de su nueva vida… una vida llena de soledad y oscuridad… una vida sin ella.

Hiruma Youichi estaba… ¿Triste? ¿Molesto?, tal vez un poco de ambos. En esos momentos se odiaba por segunda vez en su vida y presentía que éste odio lo seguiría hasta el día de su muerte.

Mucho tiempo tardó en perfeccionar ésa personalidad demoníaca de la que tan orgulloso se había sentido, pero en ése momento detestaba su forma de ser… porque por culpa de su naturaleza de demonio la había perdido… porque no pudo ser un buen novio, no pudo demostrarle todo el amor que por ella sentía, todo a causa del orgullo y el miedo de verse como un estúpido hombre enamorado… no quería que nadie lo viera así y mucho menos aquellos que tanto respeto le tenían, porque debía admitir que estaba locamente enamorado de ésa sobreprotectora mujer.

La volvió a mirar… con cada paso que ella daba más solo se sentía. Tan solo y tan estúpido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, ni siquiera podía explicar cómo pudo sobrevivir sin su molesta presencia.

Aún recordaba aquel día en que la perdió para siempre… había sido tan idiota.

*~ Flash – Back ~*

– No entiendo Youichi-kun – La miró con expresión firme, la maldita maestra estaba llorando… se veía tan indefensa con esas lágrimas desbordando sus hermosos ojos – ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas? – Trató de acercarse a él con paso inseguro, estaba temblando.

– ¡Ya te lo dije maldita sea! Ya no quiero estar contigo… ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto entender jodida mujer? – En ése momento se giró sobre su lugar para evitar mirarla. Y es que aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su demoníaco corazón esto era necesario, después de todo era la única forma en la que ambos podrían ser realmente felices, lejos el uno del otro… o al menos eso es lo que Hiruma pensaba.

Sintió como unos delgados brazos lo rodeaban por su espalda y escuchó unos leves sollozos "Maldición" suspiró el muchacho mientras escondía sus verdes ojos detrás de sus párpados "No lo hagas más difícil Mamori… por favor"

– No me hagas esto Youichi… Yo te amo – Ésas palabras lo habían destrozado totalmente, pero no importaba… él debía ser firme y mantener su decisión sin importar qué. Además ella no debía porque preocuparse… porque era perfecta, a pesar de su personalidad sobreprotectora y su obsesión por las cosas dulces, Anezaki Mamori era la mujer perfecta para cualquiera… para cualquiera excepto para él – No sé en qué me equivoque y si fue así lo siento, trataré de ser mejor, de ayudarte en lo pueda… yo solo quiero estar a tu lado toda mi vid… – ¿Estaba loca? Se estaba disculpando cuando ella no había hecho nada malo, sonrió con tristeza. Ella era tan buena para él, definitivamente no la merecía.

– ¡Cállate Mamori! – Su paciencia se estaba agotando, ya no aguantaba un minuto más en esa situación – ¡Entiende que ya no me importas! – Esa era la única forma en la que la convencería, lastimándola… aunque eso significara que ella lo odiara por el resto de su vida. Era lo mejor.

Poco a poco sintió como el abrazo se iba soltando, lentamente la muchacha fue deslizando sus delgados brazos hasta separarse totalmente del chico que le había roto el corazón. Mamori dio media vuelta y se marchó para no volver a buscarlo. Entonces Hiruma se sintió solo después de mucho tiempo, era una soledad que lo destrozaba por dentro, solo se había sentido así con la muerte de su adorada madre. Sin darse cuenta pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, mientras se convencía de que eso era lo mejor para ella.

*~ Fin del Flash – Back ~*

Y ahora ella estaba a punto de unir su vida con ése maldito hombre. Siempre supo que él estaba enamorado de ella y apenas vio a la dulce Mamori sola, sacó sus garras y se lanzó al ataque, pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de torturarlo con cada una de sus queridas armas, Hiruma sabía que no podía culpar a ese tipo, porque fue él quien se la lanzó a los brazos. Había sido un completo imbécil.

No podía creer que finalmente las cosas hubieran salido de esa forma, pensó que cuando ella se marchara podría volver a su antigua vida… solo él y su amor por el fútbol americano, porque ahora ni siquiera Cerberos estaba a su lado. Pensó que tal vez en algún futuro no muy lejano podría volver a enamorarse, amar a otra mujer tanto como la amaba a ella. Pensó que el verla con otro hombre no le causaría nada a su solitario corazón… pero se equivocó. Y estaba pagando su error a un precio muy alto "Nunca debía haberte alejado de mi Mamori"

¿Cómo había pensado en amar a otra?

¿Cómo se le pudo pasar por la mente que encontraría una mujer mejor que ella?

Soltó un largo y triste suspiro. No podía ser tan egoísta… después de todo él nunca supo valorarla, no podía mantenerla a su lado para que fuera una persona desdichada.

Aún podía recordar el día en que Musashi había llegado con la noticia de que Mamori se casaría dentro de un mes, no sabía qué hacer, incluso llegó a pensar que había superado su partida, pero con tan solo volver a oír su nombre todos aquellos sentimientos habían vuelto a llenar su pecho y ella volvió a llenar su mente.

De pronto salió de sus pensamientos… cuando la escuchó aceptar ser la esposa de aquel hombre con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor cuando lo miró a los ojos, él también aceptó mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de amor y ternura… una mirada que el rubio jamás podría haberle dedicado. Cuando escuchó al sacerdote decir "Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre" sintió unas tremendas ganas de decir que él se oponía a esa boda porque esa maldita mujer era totalmente suya, su corazón le gritaba que la tomara por la cintura y se la llevara de aquella iglesia… pero su cabeza no se lo permitió porque después de todo había sido él quien la sacó de su vida, quién le había roto el corazón y no podía aparecer de la nada y arruinar ésa felicidad que tanto tiempo le había costado encontrar… ella no se merecía que le hiciera eso, así que solo se quedó en su lugar y agachó la cabeza con resignación mientras le deseaba lo mejor a la feliz pareja.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso lento sin mirar atrás, sabía que después de todo ése maldito la haría muy feliz.

–

Dentro de la iglesia unos ojos azules lo vieron alejarse… sabía que era él, había notado su presencia desde que se bajó del auto que la llevó a su boda. No se había esperado tal sorpresa y a pesar de todo lo que él le había hecho… en lo más profundo de su corazón espero a que la detuviera, que le pidiera perdón por ser el idiota más grande del mundo y dejarla ir, que le dijera que la amaba todavía para luego marcharse de ése lugar tomados de las manos para tener ésa vida juntos que debieron vivir desde hace mucho pero que por su estúpido orgullo no pudieron… pero por más que esperó él solo se limitó a mirarla desde lejos sin decir nada, agachó la cabeza y se marchó. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada… ya jamás podrían estar juntos porque ella ya no era una mujer libre, ya no era Anezaki Mamori…

– Te amo Mamori – dijo el hombre que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa sincera llena de felicidad y se acercó poco a poco para darle un suave beso en los labios.

– Y yo a ti… Kazuki –respondió ella una vez que se habían alejado para luego recibir los abrazos de felicitaciones de sus familias y amigos.

Desde ahora ella sería Juumonji Mamori.

**Fin**

Bien chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado… sé que en lugar de estar escribiendo nuevas historias debería estar escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "Primer y único amor" pero escuché una canción y no pude evitar imaginarme a ésta hermosa parejita… La canción es de un grupo de rap que tiene hermosas canciones, la banda se llama Santa RM y la canción es "Idiota" si quieren pueden oírla en Youtube. Los quiero mucho mis queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que dejen sus lindos comentarios y si no de todas formas muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia.


End file.
